Down on the Bayou!
by darragh
Summary: Take 7 Chiltonites, 2 Chaperones 1 pet 3 legged dog, and what do you get? TROUBLE trory LL style
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction story. I own nothing but my body, mind, and hair.  
I am from the South, Louisiana to be exact so I will have all the details down pat. ( always wanted to say that).  
On with the story...  
  
You know those life alternating life experiences that only come along say about every decade or so, this is one of those so called experiences.  
  
I'm in Louisiana!  
With my mom, Luke, Grandma, and Grandpa  
The Chaperones (Otherwise the Saviors)  
On with the Demons Lets see theirs Paris, Madeline, Louise, Alec, Jack, and worst of all......... Bible boy himself. Mister Tristan Dugrey  
  
I'm guessing you're wondering how our very lovely group of ours got to this swamp land (literally, there's a swamp just to my right) with instead of birds and bees we got mosquitoes and alligators.  
  
This is how it all began...  
  
One Month Ago  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have you're attention for just a moment"  
  
"She wants our attention, what is your Principal loony or something, she has to at least dance and sing to get my attention, think Flashdance meets prep school." My mom stage whispered to me.  
  
"Mom Headmaster Charleston is a HE" I replied absentmindedly. I was concentrating on the blonde headed blue eyed monster known as Bible boy to me, its such a shame, putting a face and body like that with his personality. I just wanted to kick (not slap, not punch, but kick) that smirk off his face.  
  
Mary he mouths to me and just goes back to smirking. He's such a jackass! The bad thing is is that I know what those lips feel and taste like. I know his scent, that his hair is soft and he has a REALLY GOOD kissing technique.  
  
"And Miss Rory Gilmore for our last group" Headmaster Charleston finishes up.  
  
"Mom, what is this group for? Who's in it?" I say rapidly  
  
"How should I know? There was no dancing OR singing you're the responsible one, not me"  
  
"Parents would you please sign up for chaperoning duties for the trip and children please meet with your other members to get aquatinted" Finally its over - and I don't have a clue as to what just happened.  
  
Go Me!  
  
"RORY, TRISTAN COULD YOU TO PLEASE COME OVER HERE NOW!!" Paris shouts across auditorium. I'm guessing I'm in a group with Paris and Tristan, Wait I see Madeline and Louise, don't have a clue who the two guys are.  
  
"I'll see you later, I'm going to find out what's going on and maybe a midget." My mom says as she gets up.  
  
And that's how it all began...  
  
I'm in Louisiana!  
  
Dear Lord, Help me Because I know I'm going to end up sinning! 


	2. STOP BITING ME DAMMIT!

Chapter 2  
  
"STOP BITING ME DAMMIT" Lorelei hollered for the 50th time in the last 10 minutes and no I'm not exaggerating.  
  
She is one funny lady if you ask me, she's one of our 2 chaperones and my project' very own mother. Strangely enough her parents came along with us Chiltonites (in other words city folks as our tour guide so happily told us). They said something about rekindling the "passion" of their marriage.  
  
We've just gotten here and already Mary is writing away.... That wont work lets see how bad I can get her riled now.  
  
"Oh Mary" "What do you want Tristan?" "Just wanted to ask if you were feeling contrary"  
  
"He rhymed! Ooh lets see if I can do it to." That's Lorelei  
  
"Lorelei honestly cant you act your age instead of your shoe size" That's her mother "Mrs. Gilmore  
  
"Tristan, could you please stop aggravating my daughter and hand me the bug spray im still being bitten."  
  
I would have but then said daughter looked up and pointed at Paris just off to the left of me. I turned and looked.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH......HELP ME, THE GOD FORESAKEN THING IS CHASING ME" Paris screamed...go figure  
  
"What is it" My long time friend, Jack asked  
Nobody asked  
  
"Oh that's just Paulie the raccoon." Said an old white women with a drawl so sweet it could have been mistaken for molasis.  
  
"Hello im Richard Gilmore and this is my wife Emily, daughter Lorelei , granddaughter Rory and her friends. I'll let them introduce themselves"  
  
"Don't forget Luke dad he's important too just like me and you." Lorelei said  
  
"I'm Louise" "Madeline it's really nice to meet you" "OH MY GOSH RORY I DID IT I RHYMED!! GO ME GO ME! Mine is soooo much better than yours Bible boy!" I turned to look at Rory, she was smiling.....at me! Then she winked...AT ME!! Why?  
  
"I'm Alec and this is Jack, he doesn't talk to much"  
  
"Well that's nice my names Eulalie but you can call me Lollie" our house manager said.  
  
"Well im Paris"  
  
"Like the City"  
  
"Do I Look like a city to you cause the last time I checked I was a girl, but I may be mistaken" "That's nice young lady, Y'all wanna come in out of the heat." Lollie said as she turned to go up the stairs  
  
"Hey Luke, can you make me some coffee?" Lorelei asked  
  
"No" "Why" "You're already chipper enough" "No I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are" "No" "Yes" "I saw the dancing Lorelei"  
  
"Where did we go wrong Richard" Mrs. Gilmore asked "I don't know Emily, I just don't know"  
  
All of this was happening while they were following Madeline and Louise inside the ramshackle house.  
I started to follow.... "Hey Tristan".....Was that Mary speaking to me? I turned and looked...Sure enough yes it was.  
  
"Yeah Mary" "Can I ask you something" "I don't know, can you" "Shut up and let me speak" "Yes Ma'am" "You're still talking" "My bad" "ANYWAYS, Are you planning on making my life crazy?" "Maybe" "Maybe?" Yes maybe "Umm... okay. Look nobody else knows about the kisses" "Or everything else" "Or everything else.. I don't want them to find out so keep your big mouth shut for once and maybe I'll let you cop a feel some time soon." "Aye Aye Captain. I live for exploring girl's bodies, and yours will be the biggest mission of all" "Shut up Tristan" "Give me a kiss now, and we have a deal" "No, and I'm going inside now" "You know you want me Mary, so why don't you just admit" "I'd rather eat dirt"  
  
"AAAAHHHH STOP BITING ME DAMMIT" That was Lorelie for the 51st time.  
  
Damn mosquitoes! 


	3. BAM! God do I need a Drink!

I just want to say thank you guys for all the reviews, I tried to improve and make it longer and more. I do live in Mississippi but was born in New Orleans so I am familiar with the southern way of life. I'll get back to y'all if I need any help with the facts.  
  
Here's Chapter 3  
  
There are over 10 bedrooms in this freakin coliseum. And I got stuck in the Attic! Let me repeat....  
ATTICT!! I am unpacking in said attic at this very moment fearing for my life....  
One word...SPIDER! Yes, I said spider...its freakin Huge!  
But other than that the rooms pretty fancy smancy if I do say so myself. There's a window seat with book cases filled with all the old classics on either side of it...That's a major plus! A minus is that it looks like the decorator's for Shelby's wedding in Steel Magnolias got a hold of it... I feel like I'm drowning in Pepto Bismal, Lord help me, I'm getting a stomach cramp just looking at it.  
This used to be Miss. Lollies daughter's room from what I interpreted from her before she left to get some Popeye's chicken. The bed is amazing; it looks like something straight out of Gone with the Wind.  
Okay, I know I have a problem... I mentioned 2 movie references in 5 minutes. So what, I have issues, I'm sure you do too.  
Mine just happens to be coffee and movies. "Mary"  
Oh joy, did I happen to mention he was another one of my issues....How the hell did he find me, I mean he was the first one we dropped off at their room. His room had its own bathroom......The jerk!  
  
"What do you want Tristan" I ask glaring at him as he walks into my room and going over to my bed...What on earth is he doing?.. He's leaning over my bed pressing the mattress up and down, back and forth.  
  
"Oh you know, YOU and a banana split, preferably together" he answers still pressing, only in a different spot.  
  
"Why are you doing that" I snap  
  
"Checking for any noises" he answers, smirking  
  
"What...Why?" okay I'm totally confused  
  
"For later tonight, when I come for my exploratory mission, it may be a little touch and go but I do believe we can make it work"  
There's that damn smirk again! "Hey you guys, you better get down here real quick, every bodies gone out of their damn mind" Alec said worriedly.  
  
**BAM!!!**  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Me and Tristan screamed in unison...Weird  
  
"Just your mom Rory" Madeline screamed cheerily up the stairs  
  
"My Mom?" I said as I started running ... and ran straight into Paris as she knocked Alec out of the was  
  
I fell, he fell, and she remained standing.....Lord, why me?  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH" Paris raged...  
  
Owww...my head and my ass hurt, all at one time, that's a first. Wow, she's purple...neat, like Barney, only scarier if you can believe it.  
  
"Calm down Paris" Tristan said calmly for once - in the entire time I've known him- He's the voice of reason.  
  
"Calm down, you want ME to fucking calm down" Paris screamed  
That's a shocker...  
  
"Yes Paris dear that is what he said" Louise cattily drawled from the doorway.  
  
"Shut up Louise" I hollered at her, suddenly enraged...what can I say PMS.  
  
"So, the little kitten does have claws" That smart ass remark was from Jack, who was standing beside an absent minded Madeline with his arm around Louise.  
  
Its funny how they all fit into my tiny doorway...maybe we could enter in a contest... you never know...  
  
"YOU!! I'm going to kill you, you asshole." Paris screamed dramatically.  
  
Why do I feel like I'm in a really bad play?  
  
**BAM!!  
**  
Mom.....oh shit mom!!!!  
  
"What is she doing down there" I asked to the trio standing in my doorway  
  
"Throwing shoes at that guy Luke" Madeline chirped up. "YOU PUT FROGS IN MY BED AND THEN WHEN I WENT TO TAKE A SHOWER, I COULDN'T!! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?" Paris screamed, point at Jack  
  
"Wasn't minted in gold Paris?" Jack said....you could practically hear the shrug in his voice  
  
"NO, YOU JACKASS!! IT WAS BECAUSE THE DAMN TUB WAS FILLED WITH SHAVING CREAM!!!!!!"  
..........She screeched....it was like the devil had invaded Paris.......Oh my God, she has a vain standing out on her forehead...eww creepy!!  
  
**BAM!! BAM!!**  
  
"Madeline, why is Lorelei throwing shoes at Luke?" Tristan asked still standing by the bed......I hope the spider gets him...  
  
"She said something about how she deserved coffee since Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore told her that they were not to be interrupted. That they were having alone time...Luke said no...and then she started throwing shoes." Madeline said happily  
  
Grandma and Grandpa together like that.....Eeewww...that's just sick.  
  
Wham.........Paris just attempted to hit Jack with a pillow, missed and got Louise in the face instead...  
  
"Owww, you bitch" That's Louise  
  
Wow........**CRASH**....That was Louise tackling Paris  
  
"OKAY EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT!!" Tristan screamed sitting on the bed....well more like slouching on the bed.  
  
When Paris and Louise kept going at it, he screamed "NOW"  
  
**Thump...Thump...Thump**  
  
That's Jack running down the stairs, with Paris chasing him, and Louise chasing her......the heat is getting to everybody...no wonder Southerners say Yankees are crazy loonitics with no manners....it's true  
  
"Hey Alec wanna go outside for a while, get away from all this madness" Madeline said as innocent as can be  
  
"Sure, let's go" Alec answered  
  
Slam  
  
That was the door...I guess they were a little anxious or just plain scared  
  
I just walked over to my bed and collapsed ...surprise, surprise Tristan's right beside me...  
  
"I always knew you wanted me in your bed".........I can practically hear the smirk in his voice  
  
"Shut up Tristan"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"What...Okay?" I hear the shock in his voice and smirk as best as I can.......  
  
Going for even more shockingly I pull him on top of me  
  
Our eyes meet.....and the rest of the world fades away  
  
Rory he whispers as he bends his head to me  
  
Our lips meet....Bliss, Pure and utter bliss  
  
As the kiss deepens our hands begin to wonder.......So here I am in Louisiana in a coliseum in my Pepto Bismal Gone with the Wind inspired room with a Huge spider looking on as I have my tongue down Tristan DuGrey's throat with one hand in his hair and the other on his very cute butt.  
  
I'm going to shut up now cause one of his hands is sliding up my thigh and the others on my chest.....  
  
Life welcome to Pandemonium down on the bayou...  
  
God do I nee a drink!!!

**BAM!!**


	4. Author's Notes

First of all I want to thank the people who've reviewed my story..  
  
Secondly, I'm thinking of writing this story only in Rory's point of view, or I could do it in Tristan's...Y'all tell me what you want, and I'll work on it.  
  
Third, to the reviewer Kay, I'll try to make it more clear and I appreciate the suggestion...But from my point of view - life is chaos, whether we like it or not...Usually there is more than one conversation going on at time...in my story I try to make it seem as chaotic as real life... it may be confusing, but if you could give me some suggestions, I'll try to make it better..  
  
And lastly if you could give some ideas of where you want me taking this story, I'd greatly appreciate it..  
  
Thanks y'all  
  
- Darragh - 


End file.
